The present invention pertains generally to small recreational boat construction and particularly to a small boat that has pivotally joined portions that may be folded together to provide a closed, cargo receiving area.
Typically small boats are of rigid construction and transported on trailers or on the tops of vehicles or in the boxes of light trucks. Gear may be stowed in open boats during transport, but it is susceptible to theft or accidental loss. Further, the storage of small boats takes up considerable garage space with boat length usually preventing on-end or upright storage within a garage.
The general concept of collapsing boat construction has been utilized to provide portable watercraft for outdoorsmen such as hunters and fishermen. Such boats are usually of very limited capacity of one or two persons and are of nonrigid hull construction.
In wide use today are metal boats which have flotation compartments. These boats are widely used for various recreational purposes such as fishing, hunting, in addition to boating.